Just Seven Days
by Maria Clover
Summary: HP/DM; HG/BZ; RW/PP. Rated M for Language and Mature Scenes. Full summary inside. Volume one of series. Arriving back at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio and Slytherin Royalty are in for a 'nasty surprise'. But will this be the answer to Ron and Hermione's Prayers? All rights of Harry Potter Franchise go to J K Rowling. No Copyright Intended.
1. Summary

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 of the series Friendship and Romance in Unlikely Places entitled Just Seven Days. Plot Summary. This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP.  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

**This story is the first volume to a series I am currently writing, for more information please visit my profile: ~nightssky **

Friendship and Romance in Unlikely Places

Volume One: Just Seven Days

The war was over, the new year was upon the students of Hogwarts, new and old, all excited, all apprehensive. One the saviour of the world. Harry Potter returns as an eighth year student, alongside the students of the war. Though it had changed the Griffindor Golden Boy, and not for the better. The new year brought about new objectives for the professors and headmistress McGonagall. The message was clear: Inter-house Unity and Respect. Easier said than done for famous rivals of the time before the war. Does one incident have the ability to change the course of the two groups' entire lives? Do two rivals finally find peace in mind, and glue together the broken pieces that they were left with after the war?

Pairings:

Main: HP/DM  
Minor: HG/BZ; RW/PP


	2. The Punishment

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (2/10) from Friendship and Romance in Unlikely Places entitled Just Seven Days. This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. Sorry this one is late up.  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

___The Punishment_

___Headmistress McGonagall welcomed her students, new and old into a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with open arms. After sorting the first years into their houses she made her way to the podium, where Dumbledor and Snape stood before her. Raising her arms she silenced the hall._

___"Welcome to the new year, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year marks the first since the Great War of Hogwarts, in this, we must remember those who fought for our freedom and safety. We remember the sacrifices made, and honour and respect those that fought for us, and fell for us, remember what they stood for." She glanced past her glasses to a withdrawn boy in the far corner of the Griffindor table. "For them we must grow. Prove that their sacrifice was not in vane. They saved us from the dark." McGonagall paused, only for a moment as murmurs of her students filled the room. "Hear my warning." She cautioned. "This year will be one of education __and____ house unity. There will be no animosity off of the Quidditch Pitch." Glaring pointedly at the Griffindors and then Slytherins. "Anyone found to be breaking this rule will be punished as I deem worthy. Now, enjoy the feast!"_

- Harry's PoV -

As the feast appeared the hall erupted with noise. Laughter, conversation. Life. A far cry from the war, the bodies, tears and blood that had been washed away over the summer. It seems strange somehow, but I feel those that were lost. Their spirits surround us, within these four walls.  
"Harry." Hermione gathered some food onto my plate. "You need to eat." What would I do without her?  
"Thanks." I half smile, putting something green and bland into my mouth, I have to eat. I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"You know what that means don't you?" Seamus calls from across the table, chicken filling his mouth.  
"What, what means?" Hermione responds eyeing the Irish boy.  
"What McGonagall said."  
"Yeah" Ron spoke up from my left, he had glanced across to the Slytherin table for the last few minutes, but had picked up on the conversation. "It means that we have to be civil with Death Eater Spawn. Why're they here anyway?!" Hermione leaned back on the bench to hit him for his comment.  
"Because, you twat. Everyone deserves a second chance, wouldn't you want one?" Ron just shrugs, admitting defeat. "It"s not like they could go against their parents and the way they were bought up. Right Harry?"  
"Maybe. we'll see what happens. To be honest I don't care."  
"Still," Ron continued. "I doubt Malfoy got the message, slimy git has always been like his father, he"ll probably be the next Voldermort for all we now!" Though they still wince at the name, people say it now.

He's glaring at the Slytherin table, Ron doesn't understand though. I was there at his trial. I stood in front of the Wizengamot and fought for his, and his mothers freedom. They didn't want to be part of Lucius" whims, and proved this by saving me. Though no words were spoken by any of us after the trials, I knew they were grateful because a week after both names were cleared of all charges against them I was sent a small hamper with a thank you note. I felt guilty. They were free, yes. But the ministry seized all the Malfoy possessions, money, houses. They were left homeless with almost no money. The Weasleys seemed to like this. It was as though they had the upper hand. Molly felt sorry for them, she met Narcissa Malfoy in Diagon Alley and offered her help, a hamper of sorts. Invited her to a Pure Blood Relations Party. So I'm told she politely declined.

"Drop it Ron. Leave them alone, and they will do the same for us." I push my plate away from me. "I'm going to the dorm. Night guys." This year I have my set of rooms coming from the main common room. It was set up to protect my personal belongings, and ensure my safety while I sleep. It"s also good, as it protects the students from my screams. "Open, now." spoken in parseltongue to the door behind the tapestry close to the Fat Lady. I taught Ron and Hermione the password, for emergencies. Waiting for sleep, for my nightmares. Sleep potions don't work for me now anyway...

- Draco's PoV -

**Here I am again. For the final year I sit myself down on the green leather sofa in the Slytherin common room. Over the summer, mother and I had done all we could to get away from the Malfoy name as possible. Naturally the first thing to change was my name. When meeting Blaise and Pansy and Kings Cross, I reintroduced myself as Draconis Regulus (after my Uncle) Black.  
We hoped for a fresh start, we had hoped for a long time. Now that Lucius is gone it seems easier to do that. To be here. He was nothing more than a sperm donor anyway. Mother is happier now, she had a spring in her step when we left for the Hogwarts Express earlier in the day. When we bought the cottage too, we spent every waking hour making it our own. It"s all thanks to Harry-**

"Draco! Mate! What"re you writing?" Blaise sits cross legged in front of me, Pansy next to him.  
"Nothing that should concern you." I reply.  
"he's professing his undying love for the man of his dreams." I glare at her. Shaking my head, only know who he is, and I'll gladly go to Azcaban for her murder if she ever told a soul.  
"Of course I am. Oh, ginger one. I wish I could be with you. But someone is always in my way!"  
"Git!"  
"Anyway..." Blaise has no idea of her secret. Yet. She stares at him to continue. "I was going to ask if you were going to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
"No, I think I'll stay here and study. Keep my head down." A half truth, there is also very little money. Mother and I are using as little money as possible.  
"Come on Draco! I want a new robe, and Blaise wants some more ink."  
"I really do not want to go." I say, firmer this time, his lessons do come in useful. there's no denying that. "I'm going to bed, the trip has exhausted me. Goodnight."

___Two weeks had passed since they arrived back at Hogwarts, and much to everyone"s surprise things were running smoothly, and the students from all houses seemed to be behaving well with one another. Of course, the infamous rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin was still obvious, however there was nothing too serious... Yet._

- Harry's PoV -

Apparently McGonagall wants us to be harmed. Slytherins and Griffindor in the same class for DADA. As if this wasn't awkward for us due to the war. For the first two weeks Zabini and Ron were glaring at each other, even though Slughorn (a temporary measure McGonagall informed me) had given us a speech...

"Settle down ladies and gentleman. Now the headmistress has allowed you to use magic in this class, provided you _behave. _If anyone does something out of line, or does something _intentionally_ to put another persons health at danger, or causes injury to another member of the classroom the consequences will be given to you by Headmistress McGonagall. Understood?"...

Personally I don't see why I need to be here. But McGonagall insisted I attend the class.  
"Today we will be looking at strong defence spells. Namely 'expecto patronum'. Do I have a volunteer?" I shrink behind Ron, protected from the limelight. "Mr Potter?"  
"Please, sir I"d rather not."  
"Come now boy. We"re all rather intrigued, show us your patronus?" Hermione pushes me towards him. I glare.  
"Sir, please don't make me, I'm only here because I was told I had to attend. This isn't fair on those who want to be here."  
"Harry, come now it won"t hurt."  
"Go on Potter, what"s wrong with you?" Zabini begins taunting from the back of the room. In truth, I can"t perform that spell any more I tried so much over the summer, the most I got was a whisp of white light.  
"Why should he? He doesn't need to prove himself in front of the likes of you." Ron spoke up. This won"t end well.  
"Ron, stop." Fat lot of good that is.  
"No. Look, Harry don't listen to him-"  
"That"s right lover boy, listen to the man."  
"You fucking what?!" Ron yells, setting his wand on Zabini. "Death eater spawn." Shit.  
Zabini sees red. "Stupefy!"  
"Protego!" Hermione responds with speed and precision.  
As she did this, he threw the body binding at Zabini. This earned him a scolding from Hermione.  
"Eat slugs!" Parkinson bellowed.  
"Shit." Ron whispers beside me as I duck out of the way of the hex. No one had time to hit him with a protego, not that we would want to. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut.  
"Decendo!" Hermione charmed a set of books in Parkinson"s direction, quickly handled by a "relashio" from Malfoy, sending the books off course. The sight before me is bizarre. Ron up-chucking slugs like he did in second year. Zabini passed out for the time being. The class had evacuated and Slughorn came back into class with a dishevelled McGonagall just as Hermione shot a stupefy and expelliarmus spell towards Malfoys chest.  
"Enough!" McGonagall ordered, her accent making her more intimidating. "All of you follow me. Immediately."

___The six students followed the Headmistress through the halls of Hogwarts, of course students and teachers alike shook their heads. Disappointed, but apparently unsurprised._

We go to the Griffin, McGonagall summons the staircase, then we all pile onto the stairs. Ron throwing up into a transfigured matchbox as Hermione and I usher him into a safe place. Zabini and Parkinson manage to shove past us, grunting in disgust at the sight of Ron and his slugs, they stood just behind McGonagall, Malfoy just behind them. I stand at the back of the queue. At the top I hang back, the last time I was here was because Snape gave me his memories, memories of my mother.  
"Come on Potter, don't dawdle." I jog up the remaining stairs, not stopping until I am in the office where I take my place on an available foot stool. "I am extremely disappointed at all of you. didn't that blasted war teach you anything?" I wince slightly, Hermione and Ron have visible stiffened.  
"Headmistress, it really wasn't our-"  
"No excuses Ms Parkinson, you went against the school rules and your better judgement. I'm most surprised at you especially Ms Granger. I expected more from such a bright Witch." She sighs. "I asked you to do so little, be civil- was that really too much to ask?" Silence. "There is nothing more I can do then."  
"don't send me away!" I plea, just above a whisper, loud enough to get six pairs of eyes on me. The war may be here, but Grimmauld Place is silent, dark.  
"I'm not going to." McGonagall assures me. "Not permanently, no. I'm giving you all a final chance, your _only_ chance to make things right between you. You will be spending a week together in the middle of an area I'm positive none of you know, working together and not attempting to kill each other. No wands, and no contact with the outside world. One tent, one set of kitchen appliances, bring small amounts of food. Forage, hunt. You will leave tomorrow and I will inform your teachers of the circumstances. You may go to Hogsmead to get anything you need, I will see you tomorrow at 5AM."  
"You can"t be serious." Zabini moans.  
"Oh, I'm deadly serious. Now go and get ready."

___Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Draco didn't speak to their respective idiot for the entire journey to Hogsmead, while ignoring the other house members as well, insisting on quiet conversations in hushed tones about nonsensical issues. Getting to Hogsmead the six split up, going in separate directions Hermione and Harry made a point to go and get fruit and vegetable, that way they won"t have to forage at least. Ron announced he wanted sweets so hurried off to Honey Dukes. Hermione went off somewhere, leaving Harry to his own devices under the invisibility cloak._

___"Booze" he thought, a very muggle word. "That"s what I need." Harry made his way down a nearby alley to change his appearance so he didn't look like himself (though he was of a responsible drinking age, he didn't want people getting the wrong idea). He then made his way to the Three Broomsticks.  
"Excuse me?" He called to the bar tender, an old man with pure white hair. "Could I get two bottles of fire whiskey?" The old man watched him for a moment, then nodded.  
"I jus' go 'n' ge'; 'em fer ye'." The old man smiled, and Harry returned one. As the old man went round the back Harry couldn't help but overhear a conversation at the other end of the bar._

___"He is a hero."  
"Well of course he is, but he is still a child."  
"In the eyes of the law he is an adult. That"s good enough for me."  
"Still too young to be making decisions for himself."  
"Tell that to your self at his age!"  
"But, don't they deserve something? They raised him as their own all his life, and he just ups and leaves? I thought of __all____ people Harry Potter would know better than that. Selfish boy." He gathered that they were talking about the article that Skeeta wrote on him, she had somehow managed to get in touch with the Dursleys after Harry had gone. Interviewed them, and like always wrote articles of hate and lies like the cockroach she is.  
"I will not have you staining his good name in my establishment. Skeeta is always writing rubbish, no one ever believes her." The old man announced his presence. Putting the two bottles of drink in front of his customer. Harry smiled, glad to have someone else fighting his corner as well. "Because of him we have no need to live in fear. If you slander his name again you will be leaving and not returning to this tavern." He turned back to Harry. "Sorry 'bout tha'. Some people are jus' rude."  
"S"fine." Harry answered. Not really understanding why he was apologising, he had the glamour on didn't he? "How much?"  
"Jus' take 'em. A thank you fer all ye" did fer us."  
"How did you-"  
"Best not ask, now go on."  
"Sir, really I can"t do that."  
"You can and will." Harry sighed, before putting 5 Galleons in his hand and leaving to meet Ron and Hermione._

- Harry's PoV -

Under the cloak I make myself me again, then meet the other two at Honeydukes where, I am positive Hermione and Ron are. Much to my surprise they were leaving as I met them. Knowing that I have gone off of sweet things, and with the knowledge we had everything we needed we made our way back to Hogwarts. As soon as we got to the common room I went towards my worm, saying goodnight I veer off towards the tapestry. Before I go in Ron stops me.  
"Harry, you know you can talk to us right?" I nod. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, just tired." I say 'of people asking me all the time' I think. "Open, now."

- Hermione's PoV-

Ron looked at the empty space, that was, just moments ago where Harry stood before following me into the painting and through to the common room.  
"The war changed him." Ron spoke after we sat down, a moment of silence lingered after the statement. He sagged beside me, I place my hand on his shoulder, unable to trust my voice. The war changed us too, our love for one another, is love for a bother and sister. It"s the same for Harry as well. But we see that in ourselves now.  
"there's nothing more we can do for him, but be there when he needs us. You have to remember that this has had a huge impact on him, bigger than for anyone else."  
"But "Mione, he isn't _there_ any more. he doesn't eat. Obviously doesn't sleep, his dreams seem to be getting worse and there is nothing we can do about it."  
"We have to be strong Ron, for Harry."  
"I know, but I can"t loose him. Not another brother, after Fred I just can"t-" Ron chokes on his tears, I wipe mine away.  
"No." I say firmly, not only to Ron, but to myself. "Harry needs us; we need to be strong, put him back together." Though we both agree this is true, it"s easier said than done. As we hug, more tears escape us.

- Draco's PoV -

I am not happy. The morning of our departure, and the bloody oaf is still in bed. So, he's going to get pushed out of bed. It was his fault anyway. He should have kept his mouth shut. I finished the last of my packing hours ago, and Pansy is still packing. At 4.30 we leave for the Great Hall.  
"I don't see why we have to go on this bloody trip anyway." Blaise yawned as we made our way there.  
"Because you balloon." I make a point of glaring at him, for good measure.  
"You didn't keep your mouth shut in DADA. I mean for fuck sakes Blaise, you really didn't need to push him that far." Pansy finished, as annoyed as I, though we were all partly to blame. He started it.  
"You would have said something if I didn't." Blaise tried to argue.  
"No Blaise." I retaliated, growling. "I wouldn't have. Potter saved me twice. I owe him."  
"Or have you finally decided that you want the world to know that you can"t stop staring at his glorious ass when he goes past you?" Pansy winks, I roll my eyes, as Blaise pretends not to hear that conversation.

Arriving at the Great Hall, just as the Golden Trio did, standing rather awkwardly opposite each other. Potter speaks first.  
"After you." So we enter.  
"Age before beauty, after all." I look back to a chuckling Weasley, and a Granger that has all but given up on training the oaf. Must have been a muggle saying. McGonagall is waiting for us as we walk inside, beside her a mahogany table with six glasses of something for each of us.

"Drink this, it"ll help you wake up." So we do "It also blocks you from apperating out of the area, an antidote will be given to you when you get back from your... Trip. There is no escape for any of you for this week. I have made sure of that." How very Slytherin. "The port-key will send you to the area I have selected for you all, once you're there it will disappear and reappear with a member of staff at the end of the week unless there is an emergency." She paused placing the port-key (a lamp) on the table. "Hand over your wands." We do, reluctantly. McGonagall hands Potter the tent, though he doesn't look strong, the weight of the tent doesn't seem to affect him.

___The group encircle the port-key, the lamp pulled the teens in, seconds later they landed in a heap on the dew covered forest floor. Harry noticed they had landed in a clearing with a lake .  
"Everyone okay?" Hermione asked as she was hauled to her feet by Ron, murmurs of "yes" came from the people around her.  
"What"re we supposed to do now?" Pansy asked.  
"Introduce ourselves?" Hermione suggested, receiving questioning glances. "If we"re supposed to start anew, then we should do it properly." It made sense, and they all knew it. But it was early, and they were , the Golden Trio stood opposite the Slytherin Royalty.  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."  
"I'm Pansy Parkinson." The girls shook hands, the idiots joined in, introducing themselves to one another, with animosity. Blaise received a blush from Hermione as he kissed her hand, at this he had one thing on his mind. "It will be fun to tease her._

___Meanwhile Harry and Draco stood bewildered at the scene before them, before they were dragged into the introductions themselves.  
"Harry, have you been introduced to M-Draco?" Hermione asked, in a tone that said "do it or be castrated". She and Ron looked expectedly at their friend, Ron looked ready to run.  
Harry put his hand out, Draco took it, they shook. "I'm Harry Potter."  
"Draconis Black. Call me Draco." The others stood there awkwardly, Harry ready to run, Ron just as ready to catch him.  
"You took your mothers Maiden name?" he meant Sirius.  
"I refuse to be a Malfoy." Harry took his hand away.  
__Ron took the tent. ____"Come on, lets get this thing up. I want to sleep."_


	3. Day One, Tuesday

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (3/10). This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. Sorry this one is late up. Please go to my profile for more information. This chapter has been uploaded early, as I would like to finish writing the had written version before continuing to post online. Hopefully, people understand that the previous chapter was set on Monday, through to early morning Tuesday. If not, now you know! I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

_Day One, Tuesday_

_- Harry's PoV -_

Early afternoon. they're still asleep, in the end it took two hours to build the tent and set everything up. Storage room, kitchen area, it appears as though McGonagall enchanted the place as she organised us into "tent mates" as it were. Parkinson with Hermione, for obvious reasons, Zabini with Ron and neither of them are too pleased with that arrangement. But neither wanted to sleep in the cold so don't have a choice in the matter, that left me with Mal... Black. Before going to sleep that morning, having three hours at most I cast several wandless silencing charms and light wards, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. To pass some time I made food for them all. Scrambled egg on toast, if they don't like it they can cook for themselves. Charming each plate so it was hot, it"s not a feast but at least they won"t starve. Now that I think about it, there is so little I can do with wandless magic, teaching myself when the others were otherwise... engaged. Being stuck in Grimmauld place with no were I"d rather be made it easier for me to start practising. The one"s I know are useful though. Silencing charms, simple wards, and a few defensive spells, for "just in case I get attacked" moments. The lake is beautiful, sitting on it"s bank with my feet in the water. The cold currents dancing around my feet.

"Potter?" M-Black sits beside me, mimicking my pose holding the food in one hand. I nod. "Did you make this?"  
"Yes."  
"You perform wandless magic?"  
"Yes."  
"Why do you use silencing charms?"  
"Habit. Ron snores." I lie, but it doesn't matter. Black finishes his food.  
"Where should I put this?" he gestures to the empty plate, I take it and put it in the water bucket, cleaning it. "I could've done that."  
"S"fine." I rejoin the lanky blonde, watching a pair of Canadian Geese swim.  
"Thank you." Did he just apologise?  
"What for? I haven"t done anything."  
"You gave me my life back. Cleared my mothers name as well as my own. I think that calls for gratitude."  
"You saved me, I returned the favour. Just righting some wrongs in my life."  
"Whatever your reasons, I respect you and whether you like it or not I will continue to do so for the rest of my life. Starting now, so. Please call me Draco, and allow me to call you Harry." He extends his hand. "Deal?"  
"Deal." At that moment Zabini and Ron storm out of the tent.

- Draco's PoV -

Blaise stormed out of the tent, followed by Weasley. By the look on the pairs" faces this won"t end well. "I can"t do this! I"d rather be in fucking Azcaban! I refuse to spend another night with this Blood Traitor!" Weasley shoved passed him, equally as loud.  
"That"s where you belong scum-bag!" He looks to Harry for support, but is disheartened. "don't look at me like that." I look over, his eyes say _"I give up"_ "I haven"t done anything!"  
"Oh! That"s right! Go to Lover Boy!"  
"Harry is _not_ my lover!"  
"Oh, so Granger then? Why are you even part of the "Golden Trio" what the _hell _do you do for _them_?!" Weasley saw red.  
"Too far Blaise." I warn, I'm not going to stop what is happening. Blaise had no right to say that. They were both to angry to listen to any form of reasoning. They lunge for one another, Harry goes to pull Weasley away, restraining him in time for a punch to be planted on the red heads face, at this, I go to restrain him. "Zabini! Fucking moron. Calm down and stop getting us into shit!"

The commotion must have woken the girls up. They stormed out of the tent.  
"What the hell is going on?!" A screech came from Pansy's direction. The boys stop fighting against us, and go to the girls explaining and arguing in unison. Hermione raises her voice above the noise telling them to shut up and tell it one at a time. This didn't work, and, out of the corner of my eye I could see Pot- Harry becoming more and more unsettled.

"Just _shut up_! All of you shut up!"

- Harry's PoV -

I exploded. So much noise, chaos over nothing- or something stupid. Silence. Eyes. Staring. Silence. Noise. Chaos. Silence. Staring. Silence. Staring. Stop staring! Stop! Stop! Escape. I have to leave, into the forest keep walking, don't stop, don't look back just walk. Where am I? What am I doing here? Why? Why? No questions. Walk, just keep walking. Something has me, it won"t let go. No. Someone, someone had my arm. Who? Blurry, my head is spinning.

"Harry?" That voice... Draco? Draco. His voice, laced with concern. For me? Why isn't he with the others? The others. Chaos. Noise. Silence. Staring. Draco, he says my name again, and again. Ah, there are his eyes. His grey orbs that see me now. Weak. Lost. Silence. Draco. "Harry?"  
"What?" No more spinning. No more noise, just the woods. Just Draco, calm, anxious Draco. Why?  
"I was worried. I cam to see is you were okay. The others are at the camp. I figured you might need a punch bag, rather than a supportive arm." I make a noise, a grunt. I don't want to hurt anyone. I sit, on the damp moss, Draco sits with me. "You want to talk? I may not be someone you trust but maybe letting it all out will help you?"

- Dracos PoV -

Unresponsive, he wasn't there. I called his name over and over, and there was nothing. Such a ghostly expression. There was nothing there. He grunts, I push him slightly so we"re sitting on the ground. It"s damp, but at least he will stop trying to walk away. "You want to talk? I may not be someone you trust but maybe letting it all out will help you?"  
I let go of his arm. He glances at me, his eyes screaming with the tears that are forming.  
"there's nothing to say." he says.  
I don't believe you. Your eyes are sunken, you're fighting back tears. Your our saviour, why are you like this? Be happy. Why aren't you happy? Not something I could ever say to him. he's skinny. "What are you staring at?" He noticed? Whatever happened, he's back at the surface.  
"Your hair."  
"What"s wrong with my hair?" He asks lightly.  
"Try asking what"s right. That won"t take as long." Ah, a smile.  
"Git."  
"And proud."

We made our way back to camp. He seemed okay. But I don't know. It"s strange.

- Hermione's PoV -

Blaise has been chasing Pansy, both are actually very nice people, and I around the lake for a long time before the boys got back. I felt guilty. We all did. "Where"s Ron?" Harry asks.  
"Sleeping, I think I gave him a headache." I reply.  
"Why don't you guys join us?" Blaise questioned from behind me. I can feel his body heat pumping off of his body, hitting mine, I try to contain the blush that is creeping up my neck, moving away subtly.  
"Sure, I'll be out in a second."  
"And you Harry?"  
"No. I think I'll watch." He brings his knees to his chest. I go to protest, but Blaise pulls me back into him. He whispers in my ear, to leave Harry be before dunking my head under water. When I resurface Draco is in front of me smirking playfully. I pout splashing the boy.

His arms mimic Blaises" from the front just moments before him.  
"Not fair! I wasn't ready!"  
"Never mind" he laughs "it"s a game, if you don't want to play then get out of the lake!" Going to retaliate, then I see Pansy telling me to be quiet as she made her way to him.  
"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy me swim?" I edge closer to him.  
"Really that"s not what I thought when Blaise was practically all over you just now." he teases, I grow red as I get nearer still. "I know what you're planning Hermione- but sadly for you, you are not Slytherin enough to get away with it." Pansy chuckled, she was now right behind him.  
"What makes you say that?" I ask before he is sent underwater.  
"Well played Hermione." Pansy compliments.  
"Not so bad yourself."

___The rest of the day carried on, in a most uneventful manner. Harry made the group dinner, summoning the sleeping redhead from slumber, before excusing himself for the night. Both Ron and Blaise seemed to have settled their differences, though no-one could figure out how. They came to the conclusion that there was a mutual understanding between them. The evening was spent telling tales around the camp fire. Harry lay in his sleeping bag listening to the stories, before casting the spells and falling into a tormented sleep._


	4. Day Two, Wednesday

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (4/10). This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. In this chapter we see RW/PP in a... Pickle? Please go to my profile for more information. This chapter is early, as I got the writing I had wished to do!  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

_Day Two, Wednesday_

_- Ron's PoV -_

_Getting dressed I made my way outside, where to my surprise Pansy was the only one around.  
"Morning." I mumble, sitting by her side, she leans close as I put my arm around her waist., On closer inspection she looked relaxed.  
"Afternoon more like." She chuckles.  
"Blaise found out then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
"Yeah, I honestly don't understand how. Or why for that matter. I mean, I didn't tell anyone- other then Draco. But he wouldn't say anything. Not to him. And we agreed that until-" She's cute when she is nervous, scared, lustful... She is just beautiful.  
"It"s fine. He knows now." She kisses my cheek, intertwining our fingers.  
"Sorry I made you eat slugs again..." I laugh.  
"don't worry, it wasn't as bad as I remember." It was worse. But she needn't know that.  
"Because I didn't mean it... Much."  
"Where have the others gone?"  
"Hermione left a note." Of course she did. "Her and the others went to explore the forest. They were going to wait for us but they got impatient."  
"So they left." I grunt. "Charming."  
"That"s okay, we get to have some "us" time." She giggles. Who could resit that?  
"I like where this is going." I stand, hoisting her to her feet., Then pull her onto my waist, where she locks her legs as I caress her back. We may be pure blooded children, but that doesn't stop us from... Getting to know one another. Just as long as our parents don't find out._

___Slowly Pansy moves towards her boyfriend, inching closer and closer, at an alarmingly slow rate. Ron's eyes glaze over as he gets excited by his teasing lover. They are close enough to feel one another"s breath on their impatient lips. They stare lustfully into one another's eyes, hazel meets blue before Ron nips her lips. Once. Twice. A third time before Pansy captures his with her own, securing them on hers in one swift movement. Deepening the the kiss as Ron begs for entry into her perky pink mouth. His breathing deepens as he tastes her, sweet strawberry entrance, her breathing hitches. Loosing control more and more as he takes away her senses, one by one so that all that's left is him. Him. Him alone. His lips, hands, back, hair. Everything, she is intoxicated. "more" she thinks. It"s almost as though he knows because he gives her more. Everything he has is hers and hers alone in this moment. This moment. His beauty. His princess. His. His. His __hands!____ Pansy cries out at the unexpected contact of his fingers under her skirt at the brim of her underwear. Prodding. Poking. Teasing. Begging to feel her, to give her __everything. __**Everything.**____ She wants that. In this moment, she __**desires**____his touch as she bucks against him. Nipping his neck. They don't know when, but they had found the floor. Bruised no doubt. But they are there. Alone. Alone. Together alone._

_"Ahem" Someone clears their throat. A male. Everything is hazy for another moment, but when I look up they are all standing there. Pansy moving away from me faster then Harry on his old firebolt. Draco smirking, as Blaise and Hermione where looking away. Harry. He was pale. Shocked no doubt, but pale. _

_~ The Outing ~  
- Dracos PoV -_

_We had been waiting for an hour before getting tired of waiting for the two of them to wake up. Hermione bought with her a muggle camera, which, she explained would only take moving pictures if it was set on "video recording", otherwise it would take still images. So we went walking. Hermione going in odd places, fast and slow, crawling then climbing. She says its because she is trying to get #the best shots". Blaise followed her like a lost puppy, neither of them say it but he was smitten. _

_Then there's harry, tagging along behind us all. Hermione went up ahead, something about a bird, this gave me the chance to speak to the golden boy for a moment.  
"Something the matter, harry?"  
"No, I'm happy."  
"You don't look "happy"."  
"Really, I am, my life belongs to me, not the war, that"s all I ever wanted."  
"Surely your home gave you escape?"  
He freezes for a moment. "That"s something I"d rather not talk about if you don't mind."  
_

_For the rest of the morning we got to know one another. Hermione for instance, she hates rats and snow. Harry doesn't like the media (surprise surprise) and is actually a training animagus.  
"Can we go back? I'm hungry." Hermione whines from Blaises back. While on the way back Harry stops.  
"Hermione?"  
"Harry?"  
"Why are you on Blaises" back again?"  
Blaise jumps a bit to stop her from slipping down. "Because I won a bet. This" She gestures. "Is my prize." accepting the answer we carried on the journey back to camp in silence. Back there, however our eyes were greeted by a pair of rutting, horny teenagers. Though he looked away as I made my presence know, smirking. I knew he must have realised what was going on._

_~ Around the Fire ~  
- Pansys PoV -_

_I have since recovered from the shock of being caught a few hours ago. Though I had to take a shot- or two- of vodka to calm me. Now, I am comfortable sitting in Ron's lap, resting against his chest. Harry had made it his job, once again to cook for the group. Not that we minded, his cooking skills were beyond imaginable. He really is an excellent chief. Fish on the menu, that was caught in the lake. The idle chitchat simmering down to nothing as he handed us our portions. Each receiving a large helping, other than Harry. I wasn't the only one to notice, as he had also positioned himself furthest away from us. As if to hide his minuscule meal. I know the others noticed, because when I looked at the rest of the group they all looked forlorn. His friends, they were obviously sad. Though Blaise was confused, his expression changed to one of concern when he saw how helpless Heriomne looked. And Draco? Draco looks worried. Hermione shook her head before beginning to eat.  
"Harry this is delicious."  
"Thank you." He replies with a half smile before moving his food around on his plate, taking a couple of large mouthfuls. There was silence once more. She was right, the food was amazing. "I'm going to turn in. there's more if anyone want it. Also, there are some yoghurt that need to be eaten, if you fancy them they are at the top of the cooler." Harry washes his plate, going to the tent.  
"Harry mate?" Ron spoke up. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit?"_

_- Harry's PoV -_

Everyone murmured in agreement with Ron. "I'm tired. Tomorrow night."  
"You promise?" Chided Hermione and Draco before looking strangely at one another.  
"Sure, whatever." then I went in. Doing the usual routine.

- Blaises PoV -

I placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Pansy leans closer to Ron, pecking his cheek as he hugs her.  
"I... I don't understand." Pansy says.  
"Neither do I Pans." Hermione replies.  
"he's not coping with the war. He won"t speak to us. I just- Ah Merlin Dammit!" He punches the log he sits on, Pansy flinches, but kisses his knuckle.  
"we'll sort it." Draco announced looking in the direction of the tent. Then back into the circle. "For now, let"s enjoy the night. It"s young, and thankfully so are we."

_The group spoke about Hogwarts, memories at the castle and the things they did growing up there. All fun and games, all relaxing. Until about an hour and a half into the evening._

- Draco's PoV -

A scream, or yelling drew our attention to the tent. We all stood. Our hearts pounding at 100MPH.  
"I'm going in." Hermione rushes to the tent, Ron not far behind.  
"Wait!" I stop them, the scream carries on. Wailing. Crying. Making my blood run cold though the fire runs strong. "I'll go. He puts silencing charms around himself before he sleeps. He"ll feel guilty if you go in." They don't look convinced. "Trust me." They hesitate, before moving away form the door. I rush in faster then you could say "gringotts".

Harry. He lay there tossing. Turning. Yelling. Crying. Face covered in sweat and tears, so much so that you couldn't tell where his tears started or where they left is aching face. Torment. Harry. Strong Harry. Beautiful Harry. My Harry... My Harry? Mine. Mine and mine alone. Not his nightmares. No. No ones but mine. I kneel beside him, placing a hand on each arm, squeezing slightly. Calling his name. Nothing. I shake him. Harder. Harder. **Harder**. **Wake up!**Did I say that out loud? His eyes fly open, searching for the face that belongs to the arms that are holding him.  
"Harry!" I sigh, relieved that he is finally awake. He speaks to me "what?" then mutters a charm that reverses the non-existent silencing charm.  
"What? Draco?" he repeats once more.  
"Yeah. It"s me. I just came in to grab a coat, saw you. Are you okay?"  
"Nightmare." Sitting upright he puts his glasses on.  
"Ah." He leans on me. His head on my shoulder. I won"t ask what happened."  
"Thanks." he sighed, hesitating slightly. "Y-You mind staying?" I shake my head. No. Putting up the silencing charms once more he lays down and closes his eyes. Minutes later he's asleep.

_Draco reappears outside, and instructs everyone to not mention what had happened. They agree, the event unsettled them all though. They soon went to their rooms, Draco going back to Harry's" side cradling him until he himself found an unsettled sleep._


	5. Day Three, Thursday

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (5/10). This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. In this chapter we see RW/PP in a... Pickle? Please go to my profile for more information. Be warned this chapter is a long one. I hope you enjoy it! Now... I"m going to bed!  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

Day Three, Thursday

_Everyone woke up, rather early, and they found Harry floating around on the lake. His eyes were closed, and he looked so at peace, like he were the only one in the world. Once again he had made them breakfast, and Hermione decided that she would join him before eating that morning. She instructed the others to start without her._

- Harmiones PoV-

The water is freezing. But I guess that comforts Harry. "Harry?"  
"Morning 'Mione." He stops floating, pulling himself upright to face me.  
"How are you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Cut the shit Harry James Potter." I say, a little too stern, as he pulls away from me slightly. "We"re all worried."  
"Well you don't need to be. I'm fine, like I said." I glance to the others, who are looking at us with curiosity. Then shake my head.  
"You would tell us if there was anything wrong wouldn't you?"  
"Yes." Liar. I want to say something, to pull him out of this. he's wrong, lying, but there's nothing I can say. He will withdraw himself even more.  
"You remember your promise right?" He turns away from me, murmuring a yes before leaving. I swim back to shore, and begin to eat.

_There was a lot of time before Harry got out of the lake and went into the tent to change out of his soaked t-shirt and shorts. When he came out, something was different. He was smiling, though it appeared to be forced, like he was pretending. Everyone could see it. However this was probably the closest they could get to him being his old self so they decided to ignore it and not question him in fear of pushing him further away than he already seemed to be._

- Ron's PoV -

Well, it seems as though whatever Hermione said to him made him worse, or feel guilty. Still in this moment there is a glimpse of the old Harry. Of my brother and the life he once had present in his eyes.

"Ron?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yeah mate?" He smiles some more, forced. don't do that.  
"You want to summon a hippogriff?" I hear Draco groan behind me, and a few chuckles, though strained.  
"Yeah!" I'm trying to sound excited, really I am.

_Ron followed Harry into the forest, where Harry summoned Buckbeak, and did the necessary pleasantries before soaring into the sky. Ron followed close behind with another of the beautiful creatures. Ron would glance at Harry. He had the same expression as he had that morning. Peace, like he wasn't thinking._

_- Blaises PoV -_

Helping Hermione clean the dishes is more fun then it should be. Firstly, a house-elf should be doing this. Though I suppose Harry has been doing it all this time. I splash around, making her wet, then chuckle when she pouts.

We look up as we hear the call of a hippogriff, I look towards Hermione.  
"Beautiful." I murmur, catching her attention.  
"Pardon?" she asks as she looks away from her boys.  
"you're beautiful."  
"Sure, and Crook-shanks is a mouse! Come on, help me with this." She doesn't believe me?

_About an hour later Ron and Harry return to camp, and become over taken by the calm atmosphere. Harry got to work on making a light lunch that he figured people would pick at as and when they wanted to eat. But the day was mostly spent sunbathing, sleeping and swimming. They are vaguely aware that Harry plants himself in a nearby tree with a book, and become more aware of this when Draco goes to join him. _

- Draco's PoV -

"Hey there Harry." He glances at me, then turns back to the book.  
"Hello."  
"Nice conversation with Hermione today?"  
"Lovely thanks." He half glares, but is so engrossed in his book that it doesn't seem as though he means it.  
"What"re you reading?" He shows me the cover "Alice In Wonderland" I read as he moves on the branch, loosing balance. Before he could do so completely, I grab him, and balance him once more. Pulling him onto my branch in the moment, light. Too light. He stills for a moment, moving back to his branch, a blush forming on his face. "Harry, you can talk to me you know."

"I know." He closes his eyes. Smiles as he opens them. Stop it, not if you don't mean it. "How"s your mother?"  
She is happy and well."  
"That"s good."

_They fall into another silence, eventually Draco moves from the tree and goes to sit with the other slytherins. Early evening, just before Harry would normally prepare diner Hermione called to him to come out of the tree and join them by the fire._

- Pansy's PoV -

"I don't know about you lot but I'm thirsty." I announce, bringing out two bottles Vodka and a bottle of Red Current Rum. "Anyone got some they can donate for use this evening?"  
"Elderflower Wine." Hermione winks at me as the boys, other than Harry go and get their collection. The plan was in motion.  
"Swott malt whiskey."  
"Dragons Barrel Brandy."  
"Nice Blaise."  
"I've got two bottles." We had all settled down.  
"Harry? Can you get my carpet bag please?" Hermione asks as he is standing up. He summons the item, earning- from all but Draco surprised glances. Hermione quickly recovers before handing us all a vial of something.  
"Drink this, it will lessen the effects of the alcohol on our systems. It will also enable us to remember everything that has happened." So we do. "It is also laced with a truth potion." She chuckles as I raise my eyebrow. That I wasn't expecting. "Just to test: Pansy, what do you think of me?"

Oh no. Oh merlin fuck! "Hermione! I'm so happy that I have met you! You are my first real female friend in years! I mean Draco only half counts! I could just kiss you!" Draco glares at me.  
"Good, it"s working then!"

_They began to drink, taking the various drinks that there were on offer. Harry at some point had gotten his own stash of alcohol and had shared that out. In no time at all one of the bottles of Vodka had been emptied._

- Harry's PoV -

The fire had gone out, not that any of them minded as I simply cast a heating charm. It doesn't tire me out any more, I could go all night if I had to, since defeating Voldermort I seem to have gained a larger power capacity. Draco takes the empty bottle and places it in the fire place.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked what he was doing. He replied with wanting to play a game of dares. I'm not really listening though. The stars, they're so pretty, and the moon is so bright. I'm being caressed by the light dancing around us, as if it is trying to tell me something.  
"Harry! Wake up!" Blaise shoves me, playfully but I can tell he's had more than he should have.  
"… So, we"re all in agreement. If we don't do a dare we have to take a large shot of whiskey!" Hermione sums up. 

Draco sun the bottle, it landed on Pansy.  
"Seeing as you wanted to. I dare you to kiss Hermione!" The girls giggle. Sat beside one another, Pansy cups Hermione's cheek before closing their lips together. Just before they did this I notice Hermione wink as she guides Pansy's hand up to her breast.  
"Holy mother of Merlin." Ron sat awestruck.  
"Hot." Blaise said in agreement.

_Pansy spun the bottle, landing on Hermione who had to remove an item of clothing, she removed her socks. Hermione then spun Draco, who had been dared to drink two shots of Dragons Barrel Brandy. Which he did with ease. Draco spun Ron, daring him to pick to snog, marry and avoid McGonagall, Slughorn and Hagrid._

"Snog Hargid, he's the lesser of two evils I suppose... Avoid Slughorn because he creeps me out and marry McGonagall."  
"Why McGonagall?"  
"Because I had to. I'm straight and I like her authority!" Glancing over at Pansy, I could see that this was getting her mind rolling.

_Ron spun Blaise, who was dared to kiss the most attractive male in the group. Ron was horrified when he was at the receiving end of Blaises tongue in his mouth. Then Blaise spun Harry. Blaise thought for a moment, before looking at the rest of the group; he could tell they were thinking the same thing. "Make them do _something._" He couldn't deny that there were too many similarities between the two of them in the twisted fate that the war had given to each. He knew that Draco respected Harry and cared about him with every breath in his body. But Harry? No one knew what he was thinking, let alone feeling. So he chose a basic, simple question to set the ball rolling.  
"Harry, I dare you to tell us who you find most attractive in this group." Harry's eyes looked as though they were going to escape from his head. You could see the internal battle he was having. A blind rat could see it.  
"D- Draco." He fought out, looking to the ground before taking a large swig of whatever was in front of him before spinning once more. It landed on Hermione. I order her. "Give Blaise a lap dance."_

_This carried on for a few minutes, before she was told to stop by an ever aroused Blaise in order to continue the game. However she found that he wouldn't let her go, so she seated herself in front of him. Another couple of rounds went by with little more then snogging and lap dances, until it landed on Draco again, with Pansy asking the question.  
"I dare you to tell us who you fancy, and have fancied for the last few years!"  
"Pansy I hate you."  
"Love you too Draco dear." She blows him a kiss. "Who is it then? State the full name!"  
"Harry James Potter."_

_Needless to say this was unsurprising to most. However Ron being who he is decided he would spit out his drink while Harry had downed his, and Draco's turning very red. Draco was now avoiding all eye contact with the scar headed boy sitting next to him. He spun Ron and ordered him to strip down to his boxers. Though he complied he was irritated._

_More drinks were shared in the group and pretty soon they were all in their underwear. They were all rather merry at this point, even Harry had seemed to relax a bit, as he was positioned close to Draco, almost leaning on him. Hermione, with her Slytherin-like personality had spun Harry once more, and already knew what she was going to ask.  
"Tell Draco what you think of him!"  
"Well. For a long time I felt sorry for him."  
"Not to us, to _him._" she emphasised her point more by pointing at the expectant boy.  
"I felt sorry for you. You had everything I could have ever wanted and yet you looked so unhappy. Then you were a complete git to two of the people that mean more to me than my own life means to me and I hated you as well. It was all very confusing. So thank you for that. Then. Then you saved us, me, from the snatchers at the Manor. I was grateful, believe me. Draco Black, I did so very little for you and your mother, however the thanks that you gave me during the summer bought a tear to my. I was elated that what I did for you meant so much to you. Recently he has become someone that I don't feel pressured by. He only wants to know what I let him hear, and leaves it at that. It makes me happy. You make me happy." Harry looked up from his hands, into Draco's eyes. Draco cupped Harry's cheek as his arm snaked around his waist. They captured each other in a searing kiss, soft as an angels touch at first, before Harry pulled Draco in. "_More._" he thought. They pulled away, staring. Only staring._

_"Well that was unexpected." Ron spoke up in order to bring the group back from the shock and euphoric atmosphere created by Harry's confession and the kiss after. This earned him a punch from Blaise.  
"Idiot. Way to ruin the moment."  
"Yeah. But at least I'm sexy." He winks, before getting punched again. Rather piss'dly Ron turned on the radio, to some music station, not that anyone cared, there was music that"s all that mattered. Everyone but Draco and Harry began to dance._

- Draco's PoV -

"Did you mean what you said?" We find our clothes and put them on.  
"Yes."  
"You honestly don't know how happy you have just made me." We sit there watching the others for a moment. Harry intertwines our fingers.  
"Hey, Draco?" I look at him. "What do you want to do with your life?"  
"I want to own my own daycare centre, or orphanage. I don't have that kind of money though." Not any more.  
"That"s nice. I don't know what I want to do."  
"You"ll find something."  
"Maybe."  
"You will. Come on, let"s go to bed." We make our way into the room. I lay my bed-mat next to his, as he changes, then I do. He doesn't put the charms up tonight, instead he lays with me.  
"Night Harry."  
"Night Draco."

_The rest of the group literally dance the night away. They drink and laugh through to the early hours of the morning, before going to bed. Harry and Draco sleep peacefully._


	6. Day Four, Friday

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (6/10). This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. Please enjoy!  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

Day Four

- Draco's PoV -

Harry and I settled on leaving the guys sleeping, we cleared away the rubbish and empty bottles from the night before. The weather is horrible, so we agree that the best thing to do is to go back into the bedroom. Harry bought out a small item that started to play music.  
"What"s that?"  
"MP3 player with a speaker. Muggle thing."  
"Ah." Essentially it plays lots of music that has been put there and it can play it out loud. A very clever object. Maybe I should get one?  
"Draco?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have something that belongs to your mother, well the Blacks."  
"Oh?" I sit, and look his way.  
"Grimmauld Place. Sirius he gave it to me in his will." His lip began to shake, my hand found his. "there's a vault as well."  
"Harry, that belongs to you. The vault, the house. They both do."  
"There would be enough there to fulfil your dream though." He sounds pleading.  
"No Harry."  
"What if I gave it to you then? So that you could do that you need to-"  
"Harry. I can"t take that from you."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not going to take charity. Especially not from you."  
"It"s not charity, it"s a business transaction." He smiles with his free hand tracing my cheek.  
"Oh? How so?"  
"I can put money in, and become a partner or something. We can make the place our own." Our own. Together.  
"Harry, that"s a wonderful idea." I lean towards him and kiss him.

_The boys lay down, the music playing the sweet sounds of piano. The rain beating against the tent. The cold air drew the boys closer together, until the warmth from each body radiated off of them._

_The rest of the group wake up a couple of hours later. The boys remained still for a moment, before they heard people in the kitchen. Harry chuckles, pecking Draco's cheek before getting up.  
"Morning guys." He left the room quickly, taking over from the cooking, while Draco made tea, while he buttered thick bread. Harry got out sausage, black pudding, eggs, and bacon. The group salivated, watching the two of them work together with the sweet smell of breakfast.  
"Hermione." Ron whined. "Why do I feel like shit?"  
"Everyone does Ronald. The potion is only to decrease the effect alcohol has on your body. Not prevent the effects."  
"I see. That memory thing worked though." Ron looked at Blaise. "Right sexy?" He winked. Blaise glared at him.  
"Ron." He began. "I just love to watch your sexy body sleep. It makes me feel so _good._"  
"For fuck sakes Blaise." Ron whined throwing a sausage his way, Blaise eats it.  
"Thanks."_

I look outside the rain has stopped since this morning, and frankly I'm bored of being cooped up on the camp. Everyone looks ill. Or tired. Except Harry, he has recovered.  
"While you lot are recovering I am going to go for a walk."  
"Wait. I'm coming." We put on our wellingtons, leaving at speed.

_There was a lot of silence, save for the wild calls of the forest. Both boys trailed around the area, and beyond where they had previously went. There hands would brush, or Draco would pull Harry close to him. They would occasionally stop and watch the wildlife. They had walked far enough to reach a meadow. That"s where Harry heard her._

- Harry's PoV -

I could hear someone calling out for help, I followed the sound leaving Draco following behind. I got to where the voice was coming from. Looking down to find a small grass snake crying in pain. I bend down so that she can see me.  
"Are you okay?" I ask in parseltongue. Draco comes down behind me, putting a hand on my waist pulling me away from her slightly.  
"No! I am not! More to the point, why are you speaking in the tongue of my ancestors?"  
"Long story."  
"Harry?" Draco asks concerned.  
"don't worry. I'll explain in a moment." To reassure him I place my hand on his.  
"What was the boy saying?"  
"He's worried. Can you tell me what"s wrong?"  
"I've been trampled. My lower body."  
"Can I see?" She hesitates. "I won"t hurt you." She uncoiled herself to show an almost flattened.  
"My name is Sentina."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." He reaches out to pick her up. She hisses, snapping at me. "Easy. I'm going to help you." She relaxes and I pick her up.  
"you're cold. I'm going to put you in my coat. Warm you up. Okay?" I put a heating charm on her and put her in my jacket.  
"You have a hero complex Harry." Draco muttered.  
"Comes with the territory."  
"Ever thought of being an Auror?"  
"Yes, but I don't want to be one."  
"Why?"  
"Everyone expects me to. It was something I would have done. But I don't think I would have done very well."  
"I see."

_They went back to camp, exhausted from running in the cold. Harry placed the snake on the table._

- Draco's PoV -

"Draco? Go and get the little wooden box from under my bed." I did so.  
"Out of the cooler, get the red crystal vial labelled 'W'." I do so.  
"What"ll that do?"  
"It"s a basic painkiller potion." He then focused on the snake. Making complex noises. he's conversing with her. He then takes her tail. I freeze. She snaps again. He talks to her again. Placing a splint on the tail and bandages the area. He then bought it to our room.

"She okay?"  
"She should be. Let her sleep for now." He sat down.  
"You speak parseltongue?"  
"Yeah. After Voldermort, well I still had it I guess."  
"It"s great."  
"It"s not."  
"No. It is. You have strength in yourself. Still powerful. Amazing."

_Harry and Draco spent the remainder of the afternoon doing not very much. By the evening they found themselves in a tree. Draco had taken the branch above Harry's. They spent the evening talking and kissing every so often. They watch the sun set, and the stars come out to play._


	7. Day Five, Saturday

**Authors Note:  
**This is Vol.1 (7/10). This is predominantly a HP/DM pairing story, however there is also reference to other, minor couplings (in this volume) of HG/BZ and RW/PP. Please enjoy! This chapter contains strong language, and scenes of a sexual nature. Sorry it is late, I had an unexpected issue with the computer yesterday and lost all of the work I had done, so bare with me.  
**Please note that there is no intended Copyright infringement. All rights to the characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling and the Publishing and Film Company.**

* * *

Day Five, Saturday

_It seems as though the group of had fully recovered after the events of Thursday night. Hermione was first up, and unsurprisingly coming up with more games to... Entertain the group with. She was pouring out tea as she watched the sunrise. At the same time she had a feeling that something was going to happen today. Something that may change everything. The trouble is she doesn't know what. She hears rustling coming from her room then Pansy appears._

- Pansys PoV -

"Morning Hermione." I yawn as she hands me tea.  
"Morning." She replies, staring out at the lake.  
"You al right?"  
"Fine, just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong." She pauses, then looks at me. "Have you noticed anything different between the boys?"  
I shake my head. "Not really. Ron and Blaise seem to be getting along, Draco and Harry have gotten close. Everything is as normal."  
"You're probably right."

_The conversation drifted onto a more uplifting conversation, shopping. Harry got up not long after the girls and made breakfast._

- Harrys PoV -

"Hey Harry." Pansy says.  
"Morning." I reply.  
"Lets do something today." Hermione suggests.  
"Like what?"  
"Wake up the boys to start. Then maybe as a whole group we go into the forest and play games?"  
I sit there for a moment, and watch the hopeful looks on the girls' faces.  
I sigh. "I best go and wake Draco up then." They smile at me, and go to wake up the other two.

_Harry entered the room that he shared with the other boy carefully making his way towards the sleeping blonde. Then he stops. Staring for a moment at the beautiful sleeping dragon before him. He shook Draco a bit. Then harder until he woke up. Harry explained what was going on and as a result he was up and ready in less than ten minutes. _

"_So what're you planning girls? Please tell me you actually have some games for us to play?" Draco whined, tired and slightly unhappy that he had to get up at such an early hour. The other boys, apart from harry agree with him.  
"Hermione, seriously what is going on?" Blaise asks stooping where he was.  
"Nothing. Look we are about a minute or two away from a clearing I found, I'll explain when we get there. She responded, turning away from Blaise walking once more. _

_They came to the clearing that Hermione was talking about. Pansy was the first t_

_to speak.  
"We're going to play some games. Paired ones." She began, smirking. "Seeing as this is supposed to be a team building exercise we can't go with someone in the same house. I am with Ron. Hermione with Blaise, Draco and Harry that leaves you two."  
"Fair enough. What're we playing first?" Ron asked, snaking his arm around Pansys waist.  
"Manhunt." Pansy answered, smirking._

_Soon enough the pairs went in opposite directions away from the couple counting. Draco locked hands with Harry and pulled him along, deeper and deeper into the forest. He finds a small area, a ditch covered in rocks.  
"Harry?" Draco asked putting his arm around Harry.  
"Hmm?" He asked. "What do you want?"  
"How're you?" He questioned, though Harry laughed and shook his head.  
"I'm fine. Peachy." he responded in short. "Yourself?  
"Aside from having to play childish games and leaving my bed too damn early? Fine." Draco says chuckling as Harry leans into him. Just as they got comfortable they heard footsteps close by. Harry indicated that they should climb the tree, 50 foot high, thick with green leaves. They climb. Higher and higher, careful not to get caught. They reached a strong looking branch, both boys sat down one leg either side of the branch. Neither were breathing in fear of attracting attention from the hunting couple below. Draco put his arm out suddenly, as if he was going to fall, Harry, with his seeker skills puts his arm out fast to support Dracos waist. Harry chuckles when Draco looks up sheepishly after gaining his balance once more. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, who responded with a questioning look. Draco put his hand on Harry's cheek. They leaned into each other._

- Dracos PoV -

His cheek was cold, and his breathing hitched and looked away a pink glow forming on his neck, creeping up to his face. He looks away, so I nudge him slightly, pulling his face so he looks at me. Nothing but the heat of his breath and the chill of the wind felt real. Our foreheads touch, we stay like this for a moment it's different from before, he's staring at me, into my eyes as if he can see everything. We kiss, his cracked dry lips on mine.  
After a moment we pull away, he looks to the group.  
"I think they're gone." He says descending the tree.

_The reach the forest floor, and take one another's hand. They began to walk, confident they they were safe from being caught. They walk around, aimlessly in silence for a long time.  
"Draco?" Harry muttered gazing off into the distance.  
"Yes?" he replied.  
"Did you mean what you said the other night?"  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't just say something like that."  
"Could you... No, never mind."  
"Ask Harry."  
"Could you say it again?"  
"I fancy you. I like you." He smiles. "Now." I continue "I want something from you."  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Probably."  
"Fabulous. Well, what is it then?"  
"Two things actually." He begins to pull out of Draco's grasp. But he hold on tighter.  
"One, what are your feelings for me?" Draco asks, he knows he has been accepted, but he wants to hear it.  
"I like you too." He replies. Draco puts his arm around his waist.  
"Two, how are you? Really."  
"Draco I told you-"  
"A lie." he finishes. "Please?"  
"Draco. I'm. Fine" Harry spoke through his teeth.  
The conversation was grounded into nothing, and they continued walking. Straight into the rest of the group. It seemed as though Pansy and Ron had already caught the other two. However, Harry was in no mood to play any more games, he left the rest of them to their own devices, not saying a word to Draco. The others gave them a questioning look, but with Harry making his way back to camp, and Draco looking like a slapped puppy non of them voiced their concerns. A few more hours in the woods, mucking about and generally being children, the group made their way back to camp, where Harry was floating on the lake once more. _

- Ron's PoV -

"Do you think Harry had a nice morning?" I ask Hermione as we make our way back to camp. He left in a hurry and didn't say a word.  
"I don't know Ron, I suppose so." She responds.  
"Do you think he's better?" I ask again.  
"I don't know Ron, there's still so much that he hasn't said." She responds.  
"Still, it's good that he has more people now."  
"I think that's what he is afraid of Ron." Hermione looks behind us at the Slytherins, closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He has always lost people close to him, even us in his moment of need. Look at second year for instance." She looks me in the eye. "Let him come to us."  
"Or Draco." I reason.  
"Or Draco." She agrees.

- Harrys PoV -

They are back from playing. Ron and Hermione look like they're having a tough conversation. Probably about me. They only make those faces when they are talking about me. Always looking at me with the same expressions, as though they are waiting for me to shatter. I don't like it. It's nice having the Slytherins though, they don't question me, they don't ask. We needn't talk about things we are not interested in, or want to forget. I want to forget. The war, people, love... Talking with them I can, because they don't look at me the way the Griffindors do. What would my life be like if the war didn't exist? If I didn't have to fight Voldermort? If he didn't kill my parents? I would be normal, I'd grow up knowing who I am and what it is my family do. I would be happy, safe and loved. Sirius would still be here. Moony too.

I suppose everything in my life _now _is normal. Happy friends. No one trying to kill me, that's a bonus. Everything seems tense in camp. The only time it doesn't is when I smile, or seem normal. Do I have that much of an effect on people? It's getting cold. I better get out of the water before Hermione or one of the others comes in to get me. I change, then begin to make my way out to start cooking when Hermione intercepts me.  
"Harry?" She comes towards me slowly. I realise why, Sentina is lounging around my neck.  
"'Mione, relax she won't hurt you."  
"I- Well."  
"What is it?" I know what she is going to ask. I stiffen slightly.  
"How are you?"

- Hermiones PoV -

"I'm fine 'Mione." That smile.  
"Harry,please." I beg him to answer properly. He won't come to us. I know he won't. This is the only way.  
"Hermione." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "What do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me the truth." I reply.  
"The truth? Hermione I gave you the truth!" His voice is getting louder.  
"No you haven't!" I reply equally as loud. I know they can hear us now, but I don't care. "You need to speak to someone Harry! Ron and I don't recognise you any more! You need to speak to someone, me, Ron. A mind healer if you h-" he cuts me off.  
"Drop it! I don't need a mind healer, I don't need to talk to anyone! I just need to be left alone!" he crosses his arms. Draco steps into the tent and stands behind me. "Leave me alone," He says, looking up. "Both of you."

Tears threaten to escape as I usher Draco out of the tent, I go to Ron hugging him.  
"It's okay 'Mione. Leave him be for a while."  
"We all know someone has to speak to him though. McGonagall maybe?"  
"No, 'Mione he won't talk to her."

_Draco slipped back into the tent unnoticed by the rest of the group. He makes his way to Harry in the make shift kitchen, he admires him for a while. Tasting and adding ingredients, stirring and chopping. He stops.  
"Are you going to stand there all night?" He asks turning round to look at the blonde.  
"I was admiring your ass." Draco replies, smirking.  
"Funny." Harry replies, before facing the counter and continuing his job. Draco came and stood beside him.  
"Where did you learn?" Draco asks, indicating at the food.  
"My muggle relatives." He replies.  
"You get on with them?" He asks, prodding Harry some more.  
"No." His reply is short and stiff.  
"Why?"  
"That's for another day."  
"No." Draco states. "It's for today. Tell me." He demands.  
"Draco please." He sighs, putting down the knife.  
"No Harry. Besides, I still have another question."  
"Draco. Enough." He faces Draco. Eyes glaring bloody murder, his magic pulsing off of him.  
"No Harry."  
"For fuck sakes Draco!" Harry shouts.  
"What?!" Draco screams as well. "Harry speak to me!" He's begging.  
"There's nothing to say!"  
"That's bullshit and you know it Harry!" Draco throws a fist on the table.  
"Enough!" Harry turns to leave but Draco is holding his arms tight, restricting his movements. "Dammit Draco let me go!"_  
_"No! Not until you speak to me, tell me how you feel!"  
"Okay. Right now I'm angry. That clear enough to you?" He pulls himself away from the other boy.  
"Clear as day but I'm not done here." Draco calms down, fighting fire with fire isn't a good idea, not when Harry is involved.  
"Draco, you can't expect me to listen to you. You can't make me do something I don't want to do either. You haven't changed at all have you? You will always be the Malfoy Heir!" His voice raced beyond his thinking capacity as he realises what he has said. Draco is taken aback, visibly hurt, shoulders sagged. Harry moves closer to him. "I'm so sorry I di-" Draco backs away from him.  
"You did Harry." He replies. He hurried out of the tent. The rest of the group have disbanded. But in the back of their minds they both knew that they were close by.  
"Draco. Please. I'm sorry." Only the two of them remained.  
"I know you are." The tables turned. Harry moves towards Draco, and now its _Dracos_ turn to move away.  
"Please, why won't you look at me?"  
"Because I remind you of that bastard." Draco answers. Feeling ever more isolated.  
"No. No Draco you don't." He reaches Draco, hugging him reassuringly. "I'm just tired. Everyone asks me the same question and expects me to change my answer." Harry drops to his knees, still clinging to Draco, who joins him on the ground.  
"What are you afraid of?" He asks.  
"What?" Harry responds.  
"I asked a different question. Why are you afraid?"  
"Its... Its not that I'm afraid. I don't know, maybe I am. When I went back to the Dursleys after the war they kicked me out. They had no legal obligation so why would they keep me? So I went to Grimmauld Place. Sirius." His voice broke "Sirius left it to me. For the first few days I was alone, keeping away from the press. But when I'm alone they come to me. Everyone that died for me. They're there when I'm sleeping, when I wake. Every single dark corner. Always." tears fall, Draco puts an arm around him but says nothing in fear of Harry changing the subject. "Other times, when they don't come. I dream that everyone I have left is leaving me. Ron, Hermione, Teddy. Everyone that I love. I can't loose anyone else. But something in my mind screams at me that one day everyone will hate me and leave me. I can't, it hurts. Don't hate me. Please, don't leave me."_

_- _Dracos PoV -

I never realised he felt that way. Taking him in my arms not fighting the overwhelming urge to shield him away from everyone.  
"Harry. My Harry. I'm not going anywhere. We are not going anywhere. No one hates you. No one blames you for anything. They died because of the war, they knew the risks and fought anyway." I kiss the top of his head. "The people that you cared about wouldn't want you to be this way. If they were here they would tell you the same thing." he draws closer to me. "Do you want me to finish dinner?" he shakes his head. Hermione looks at me, questioningly 'shall I finish it?' I nod, and she makes her way to the kitchen.  
"I want to sleep."  
"Come on then." I hold him, bringing him into our room and settling down beside him. "Don't put the charms on tonight."  
"But-" He begins to respond.  
"No. I'm staying with you. I'm right here."

_Harry falls asleep. Draco goes outside to eat, returning as soon as he had finished so that Harry didn't wake up alone. Upon laying down again, Harry begins to stir.  
"Hey." Draco says.  
"Hey." Harry responds.  
The two are silent for a moment, Harry puts his head on Dracos chest, above his heart.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I. I love you." Draco feels Harry go rigid beside him.  
"No."  
"I love you." he repeats, capturing Harry's lips. The kiss is deepened as Draco pulls Harry closer and Harry snakes his arms around Dracos neck. "I love you." He repeats again caressing Harry's body placing himself on all fours above the emerald eyed boy.  
"Draco?"  
"My Harry." He says, huskily as his hands travel down his partners chest, hips, nave. He growls as Harry moans.  
"Draco?" He asks again as the boy kisses his stomach. Their eyes meet.  
"My Harry." His kisses travel down, on his hip, where Draco sucks on the hot skin biting, licking. _Marking._ His hands are working on Harry's trousers, unbuckling, unzipping them.  
"What-" Harry can't finish as he gasps when Draco's hand meets his growing member.  
"I love you." Draco says looking into his eyes before kissing the head of Harry's pulsing manhood before kissing the boy again. Guiding one of Harry's hands to his own cock.  
"Mine too." He orders. Hesitantly at first Harry strokes Draco, picking up the rhythm as Draco begins to pant and moan. They continue to kiss, free hands exploring one another's bodies. Draco marking Harry over and over. Climaxing together they lay beside one another, sticky and tired.  
"Sleep Harry. I'm not going anywhere." Harry rests on Draco's shoulder.  
"Promise?" he asks.  
"Promise."_


End file.
